Their is such a thing called Luck
by RangerRainbow
Summary: It has been 38 years since I have seen Jasper. He's changed and for the worse. His red eye's were filled with sorrow. Now I'm helping him see who he really once was. A Jasper and Bella story. . Sequel to How lucky can a girl be? EmxR CxE JxB
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Fascination by Breath Carolina helped inspire me to start writing the Sequel. **_

_**Also the reason for the Sequel you all should thank Dazzled-Midnight-Melody along with Twilight Diaries Those two people have made me been itching to write the Sequel From the start of their reviewing How Lucky can a girl be... **_

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Rose: KAYLA!!!!**_

_**Me: O-o Yes Rose?**_

_**Rose: *puppy pout face* When are you going to give me my time with Bella?**_

_**Me: Hamm *thinks about it.* I have no idea.**_

_**Rose: *crys* YOU DON'T LOVE ME!**_

_**Kayla: O-o *hyperventilates* YES I DOOOOOOOOO!!! *huggles Rose* If I love you enough to try and steal Twilight would the prove it.**_

_**Rose: No!!! *sob's***_

_**Kayla What if I said… I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!?!?!?!?**_

_**Rose: Much better!!! -D *glomps Kayla***_

_**Me: O-o…. Bitch.**_

_**Rose: YUP!!!!**_

_**Me: *SCREAMS* WHORE!!!!!**_

_**Rose: Why thank you. =D**_

_**Me: *grumbles to self.***_

_**Rose: LOVE YOU TOOO!!!!!**_

**

* * *

**

_I've had my fair share of pain in life. _

_But sometime's I just wish I could forget most of it. But yet I want to remember. I want to just remember the good time's and forget the bad._

_It didn't seem like that was going to happen. _

_When you fall down the stair's you tend to get back up no matte how much it hurt._

_But that's the thing. You don't want to get up even though you know it's the right thing to do._

_I couldn't see my life with out you. _

_Now all I want is a life where I don't remember you at all._

_But I just cant let myself forget all the good that was there. But it was always very little good I saw in everyone._

_I wanted to love someone. But I only end up hurting in the end. Just like I was in the begging. I don't understand why this happens to me. Maybe it because God has hated me even before I came to this world._

_Maybe it's just that my life is telling me that I don't deserve to be happy. _

_I walked into a room with three throne's and 6 people. Three sitting and three standing._

_I knew that one of them could make me forget but I didn't want to forget. But I needed to move on._

"_I'm Leaving." I whispered to my family from when I was little. I looked at one of my Uncles and said "Please let me forget you saved me. Let me start over… But don't let me forget anything. Just let me go." I begged._

_They all looked sad and I broke a little inside._

"_Are you sure?" I nodded my head and said "Make me believe that I was changed by someone and left. You can to destroy them and took me in. I still want to remember but I don't want to stay here forever. I just need a new start."_

_Everyone was sobbing but the three that were sitting. They tried not to sob but I knew it was hard for them. "Make me forget my Human family. It hurt's to much every time." I feel the ground sobbing and looked at him pleading with my eyes._

_I knew I would never forget what happened but it would help me cope in my life. It would make me forget the meaning behind every kiss. It would make me believe that he loved her and the I took pity on him._

_He smiled at me sadly and came over to me and whispered "Yes my little princess."_

_I looked at everyone and said "I love you all." Then everything started to fade._

_The only thing I could remember was that I took pity on him for loving my friend and watching her die. That he loved another person when he said he loved me. I remember watching Jasper's face turn from clam to livid to broken._

_He ran away from us and I ran as well for being lied to_

_One thing I have learned. It that, No matter how lucky a girl can be._

_Your Luck always seems to run away for some time._

_This was only the beginning of how I came to love someone._

_But I have only one question, while I walk this earth._

_Will I find what I'm looking for? _

_I don't believe in such a thing as luck. It's what had gotten me to where I am today. I was not thankful before. But it could change with just one kiss._

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV**_

_38 years, of being alone. _

_38 years, of not caring._

_38 years, of watching._

_38 years, of simply just not caring about him._

_I was in a total bliss from that moment Uncle Caius gave that to me as my last wish. Don't get me wrong I miss them all but I just wanted to be by myself. It was to painful knowing I caused everyone I loved pain._

_I visit Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett from time to time. Jasper hasn't been with them ever since he found out. Of course _they _still live with Carlisle. But I cant find it in myself to care._

_If I want to see my family then I shall. Alice has tried to get me back as a friend but I know enough that she had caused me so much pain that I asked my Uncle to do that one small thing for me._

_I was finished packing the last box of my things. I was moving to Alaska for the first time. I skipped towards the front door and set the box down and I sighed and went over to get my back pack._

_I grabbed my car key's for my dark blue Camaro. I smiled to myself and started to put the few things I wanted that were in the box's in the car._

_Once I had packed everything I thought about how my new school was going to be. I really couldn't wait to go to Alaska Bear High. _

_(I just made up the name xD because I don't live there so I don't know any schools =P Reason behind the name… Because I like Polar Bear's ^.^ xD)_

_I took about 3 day's to get there just to enjoy the car ride. Once I was at my new home for my stay here in Alaska I came drove down a dirt road. It was faraway from the town itself so I didn't have to act human all the time. I sighed and came up to a two story, light blue house with a very big porch in front._

_The garage was around back and it had a kitchen, and 4 bed room's, a living room and 5 bath room's one connected to each room and along with study. Tomorrow Rose and Emmett were going to come and live with me, but Angel and Shane were coming up in three days. I couldn't wait to go to school with them._

_To say I was excited would be an understatement. I was completely and utterly truly happy. I mean I missed them all. All that would make this all that much better would be if Jasper was here._

_What happened between _THEM _didn't just effected me. It effected Jasper as well. I was really itching to go for a walk around the town here. I unpacked all my things in my room I skipped out side towards my car and thought about this._

"_Eh do shopping with Rose tomorrow with the house." I shrugged and got into the driver side of my car and Speed down the drive wanting to explore the town quickly. I watched as the tree's and the high zoomed by and I soon came to the town._

_I parked my car in a grocery lot and got out and started walking on foot._

_I was walking for not even 20 minute's before I smelled the blood… I stiffened as I noticed the scent of the vampire. My eye's went wide as I looked around to see if anyone was watching me and noticed the street's weren't crawling with people._

_For which I was thankful._

_I ran at vampire speed and found the vampire with blond curly hair slowly draining a teenage girl. I walked up slowly to him and said "Jasper?" I watched as Jasper let go of the girl and turned around and saw me._

_My eye's locked with his red one's. I saw the sorrow and the pain._

_I vowed to myself right their and then… I would help Jasper see reason and I swear on my life that I will help him not matter how much time it take's._

_The inner Jasper I knew will shine through again… One day. Even if I don't believe in Luck. I do believe in hope._

_

* * *

_

_**So I hope this is alright for the first chapter… *bite's nails.* Please let me know what you think. ^.^**_

_**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So today is **__**Twilight Diaries **__**birthday. So I thought I would write her another chapter for her birthday ^.^**_

_**I really hope you all Enjoy this story and this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer.**_

_**New girl: *cant see anything but can hear people.* WHERE THE HELL AM I!**_

_**Me: *whispers in her ear* you're dead.**_

_**New Girl: I CANT BE! I'M ONLY 16!!!**_

_**Me: Teehee just kidding…. YOUR BEING CHANGED INTO A VAMPIRE!!!!**_

_**New Girl: WHAT?!?!**_

_**Emmett: KAYLA! YOU CANT TELL A HUMAN!!**_

_**Me: O-o Emmett…. She was bitten by Jasper… **_

_**Emmett: OHHHHHH! That's why his eye's are red… O-o**_

_**Me: *get's Rose to slap Emmett.***_

_**Jasper: ummm…. What's her name Kayla?**_

_**Me: *evil smile* you will find out in the next few chapters!**_

_**Jasper: But… fine… . But you still don't own twilight**_

_**Me: *cry's* I know I don't own twilight but I own all the amazing people I creat for this story!!! D So I shall be happy with that fact ^.^**_

_**Jasper: *Rolls eyes***_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella's POV!**_

_As soon as the sorrow, and the pain was on his face it was as good as gone. Jasper snarled and said "Mine!" he got down in a crouch protecting his kill. I could still hear her heart beating. I sighed and took a step forward with my hands raised in front of me in surrender… _

"_Jasper… It's Me Isabella… Jaspy? You do remember me right?" His face held shock. I sighed and took another step forward and said "Jasper… I need you to stop breathing and let me help that girl."_

_Jasper looked over his shoulder and then he stood up and walked maybe about 20 feet away from her. I bit her arm's and leg's and over her heart to help the transformation go faster._

_Once I stood up I picked her up and started to walk and I called over my shoulder. "Come on Jasper. You are coming back to my place with me." He shook his head no so I sighed and said "Jasper I could always make you. Just please listen to me." I begged him._

_He was by my side in a blink of an eye. I sighed happy and said "Okay. Let's go." I looked around to see if anyone was watching and saw that no one was and I took off to the forest at vampire speed._

_Jasper was right beside me. About 5 minutes later I found myself and Jasper standing in front of my house. I sighed and walked through the front door and walked upstairs to my room and placed the girl on my bed. I left her their and went down stairs and saw Jasper. Standing in the door way. "Jasper you can come in if you want."_

_He stepped into the house with measured step's. I sighed and said "Rosalie, and Emmett would be pretty happy to have their brother back and I would love to have you with us Jasper." He looked at me and said "Are you sure?" I smiled at him and said "I am most definitely positive."_

_He let a small smile grace his lip's. I sighed and sat down on the stairs and said "So what have you been up to Jasper." He sighed and said "You act like nothing happened Bella." I looked at him and sighed and said "I know. But I didn't do to well after I left Jasper. I was a mess." He sighed and looked at me and said "Really?" he asked in a cold voice._

_I got up and went back to my room and got a bunch of note books from back when I was depressed and after a few weeks of writing I went to my uncles. I walked back down stairs and handed him the note books and said "If you really want to know how I dealt with it. Then read those." I went back up stairs to my room and watched the girl._

_She had started to whimper around 1 am and I sat here whispering that it wouldn't last. That I would be their to help her, along with my friends and family when she woke up. "Mom…. Dad…." she said brokenly. I felt something in my heart move… I started to remember the things that I had so much wanted to forget. I grabbed my head and curled up into a ball._

"_Mother! IT BURNS!" she screamed. I started to sob as I remembered watching my mother die. It was all my fault. I don't understand why but it's all coming back. I want nothing to do with it. I know I have thought about it._

_But it didn't hurt as much as it did then. But it still hurt to think about them like that. To know that because my mother and father died because of me. To think that my best friend died because of me. To know that everything was fault._

_I heard someone opened the door and looked over to see Jasper. Pain flashed across his face as he looked at me and then at the girl. "Jasper?" He came over to me and said "Bella are you okay?" I shook my head no and he wrapped his arm's around me. But the thing that hurt the most was knowing the person you loved… _

_Didn't love you enough to keep you around and just use you._

_I held onto Jasper and dry sobbed into his chest and said "How could they do that to us?" he sighed and said "What happened?" I looked at the girl and said "After a few weeks of writing down all my thoughts… I went to my Uncles and asked Caius to make me forget that's his power."_

_Jasper pulled me back a little and said "So that's why you were able to cope?" I nodded my head and I felt the shame on my face and said "I couldn't take the pain anymore. Even though I knew what he did… I wanted to only forget the pain… doesn't mean that I wasn't mad at them. But with everything that had happened… I needed to forget the pain in order to move on."_

_Jasper nodded his head and said "It's okay Bella. We will all be there for you." I smiled at him and got out of his lap and said "Knowing Emmett they will be here early. They haven't seen me in over two years."_

_Jasper smiled and said "So it's alright with you if I stay." I sighed and looked at the girl and said "Of course but… In the mean time… I wont be going to school… and neither will you." I looked back at him and stared him down and said "Do you even want to explain how this started?" I pointed to his eye's. He looked down and I soften up and said "sorry Jasper. I didn't mean it like that… But what made you do this?" He sighed and said "Well after a while… I kind of could get Alice out of my head and so… I went back to Maria."_

_I looked out my bed room window and thought about it. "to be honest I actually understand why you would. If you want Jasper I'm willing to help you change your diet again." He smiled at me gratefully and said "That would mean the world to me Bella."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jasper's POV!**_

_I still couldn't get those book's out of my head. I cant believe that Bella after 38 years had believed that she had done everything wrong and believed that she was to blame for. I looked at Bella to see her stroking the girl's hair. As she whimpered. She had snow white hair and she was wearing a red chocker along with a red blouse and a pair of red faded jeans with red high heels. She wore a pair of red ballet flats with black little hearts. Her finger nails were painted black._

_I left bad for ending her life. I mean I know I have ended many people's life's but I left more bad about it now knowing I was acting like a child as he had something taken away from him._

_Bella got up and said "Their here." She said in a sing song voice. I looked at Bella and smile. I could never really but not help but smile around Bella. She skipped out of her room and left me with the girl and I sighed and went to follow Bella. _

_Once we were waiting on the porch for Emmett and Rose to get her we saw the jeep speeding down the drive way. Once they got out of the drive way and into the big open area. They both were looking at me shook clearly written on their faces. But then big wide Grins were on their face's. Emmett stopped driving as Rose opened the door and flew out and ran at me at vampire speed before Emmett could stop the Jeep._

_She launched herself at me while Bella giggled. "JASPER HALE WHITLOCK!" I chuckled and said "ROSAILE LEE-ANN HALE!" I mocked. We were then tackled over by something. And then Emmett's booming voice. "JASPER! MAN I MISSED YOU!" I chuckled again while I looked over to see Bella rolling on the porch laughing and hold her side's. I smiled and said "Sorry guy's I just needed some time to think things through and Bella kind of just found me…" I trailed off… Rose looked at me along with Emmett and they both gasped._

_I felt their disappointment, and then their anger. Rose was the first to say something. "THAT STUPID FUCKING PIXIE BITCH!" while Emmett yelled "I SWEAR TO GOD THE NEXT TIME I SEE THEM IM GOING TO RIP THEM APRAT." he turned to Bella and said "AND THIS TIME I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE NOT STOPPING ME LITTLE SIS!" I looked over at Bella and she sighed and said "Yeah…. Kind of had to stop both Rose and Emmett from tearing them apart."_

_She sighed and said ''But… The only way they are going to die… Is if Me and or Jasper want to tear them apart… Got that Emmett." She snarled his name and he chuckled and ruffled her hair and said "No problem miss emotional." She rolled her eyes and said "okay guys… I need you not to freak though… Because when I found Jasper her bite someone…. She's up stairs in my room which will become her room… Also… I'm thinking about asking Nic to come here and help us."_

_Rose nodded her head and Bella sighed and said "Emmett… Can I trust you with this house to add onto my house?" Emmett brought out his phone and said "Hold that thought." Once he dialled a number we heard Esme's Voice. "Okay Emmett what did you do now?" she asked. Bella giggled and Emmett sighed and said "Nothing mom… How would you like to add onto Bella's new house?" we were granted with her squealing and she said "Me and Carlisle are catching the next flight up there." Bella took the phone from Emmett and said "Mom."_

"_Yes Bella?" Bella sighed and said "Once you get here we have two different surprise's for you okay?" Esme paused and said "Okay sweet heart. I cant wait to see you." Bella smiled and said "Just please for the love of god don't bring Edward or Alice with you." Esme then said "Don't worry hunny they wont bother you… Their still kind of wary about going near since the last out burst." Bella grinned and said "Good… See you when you get here mom. Bye!" "Bye hunny!" the both hung up and Bella passed the phone back to Emmett and rolled her eye's._

"_Anyways… Rose I need you to come shopping with me while Emmett set's up your guy's room… Also." she turned to me and Emmett and said "If anything happens with the mystery girl... Call us. But don't leave her by herself." Me and Emmett nodded our head's and watched as they both ran off into the wood's. Emmett looked at me and grinned and said "So… you were alone with Bella for how long?" I smiled and said "Just a few hours."_

_He punched my shoulder and said "You know Esme is going to be so happy to see you right?" I nodded my head and said "I cant wait to see Esme again." Emmett sighed and said "Come on." Me and Emmett went straight to his jeep and started to unpack some of the things that they had brought._

_I went back into the room with the girl that was changing and whispered "I'm so sorry." I left the room and Laid down on the floor in the living room in my own self pity. A few hours latter Emmett came down the stairs and noticed I was on the floor and said "So what do you want to do in the mean time?" I sighed and said "No clue."_

_A few minutes latter A car was slowly making it's way down the road with I think… a moving truck. We walked out to the porch to see Rose driving a big moving truck and Bella in a blue Camaro. Once Bella drove around back she was back in two seconds and smiled and said "We rented the moving truck… with that girl here… I didn't want to chance it and the fact they could possibly here her when she starts to scream. If she does."_

_On cue we heard her softly scream. We started to move everything inside the house and Emmett was happy once their was a big screen TV the dominated the wall in the living room. Let's just say… He was like a kid on Christmas._

_Bella had gone to sitting beside the girl in her room and whispered to her. After one more day she would wake up. And Angel and Shane would be here with Nic. And Esme and Carlisle will be her the day after. They all had decided that they weren't going to school for a whole week. Just so they all could help the newborn and myself._

_I was looking forward to going back to a school possibly. When I was ready I would be attending an all guy school with Shane. He didn't like being in a school with Female's hitting on him. I would have to agree with him on that one._

_Sometimes it could get crazy and it would be nice to go to a school with just someone else. I had a feeling that me and this Shane person were going to along just fine._

_

* * *

_

_**Anyways… So there is the second chapter and I wont write the third one just yet because im still figuring out what to name the new person ^.^ it's going to be a shocker because that person is going to become Nic's Mate… Possibly… Xd but you never know… MUWHAHAHAHAHHAH!!! **_

_**Anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY **__**Twilight Diaries!!!**__**I hope you like my birthday present to you ^.^**_

_**Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here we are at chapter 3!!!! YAY!!!! Also… If none of you knew this…. I made a Trailer for How lucky can a girl be? ^.^ **_

_**THAT'S RIGHT! I AM AWESOME! XD only because I just figured out how to get it online =P**_

_**But anyways… . you should go check it out… ^.^ I also made one for Before I knew it AS WELL!!! The next trailer im working on is going to be for I Always Come Back… The next one will be**_

_**A Black Rose For Your Death.**_

_**Then**_

_**The Tangled Web That Is My Life**_

_**Then Lastly This story**_

_**There is such a thing called luck.**_

_**^.^ I really cant wait to get started on them ^.^ MUWHAHAHAH I LOVE MY BOX! OR MY CUBE WHAT EVER YOU TO CALL MY BOX/CUBE!**_

_**ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!!! (I don't own twilight but I own this plot xD)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Emmett: NOOO CHARILE!!!!**_

_**ME: O-O what are you doing Emmett?**_

_**Emmett: CHARLIE!!!! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! *Is jumping on Edward's back***_

_**Me: Emmett. That isn't Charlie.**_

_**Emmett: CHARLIE!!! LETS GO TO CANDY MOUTAIN CHARLIE!**_

_**Edward: EMMETT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET OFF MY BACK I WILL TELL ROSE WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!**_

_**Emmett: *eye twitching.* CHARLIE!!!! IT'S THE MAGICAL LEOPLORDONA CHARLIE!!! **__**(Don't know how to spell that magical of that thing…. .) **_

_**Edward: ROSALIE!!!!**_

_**Rosalie: What do you want now Edward?**_

_**Edward: Do you know What Emmett was doing last night?**_

_**Rosalie: Yes Edward I do.**_

_**Edward: FUDGE MUFFINS!**_

_**Me: OH MY FUCKING GOSH!!! EDWARD JUST SAID FUDGE MUFFINS WOOT!**_

_**Emmett: AHH THOSE BASTARDS STOLE MY KIDNEY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella's POV!**_

_While I was watching over the changing Human girl, Emmet, Rose, and Jasper were talking about what they have been up to for the past 38 years._

_The girl how was laying in my bed been screaming none stop for the past 5 hours. Shane, Angel, and Nic would be here in about 10 more hours. I sighed and soon enough I got tired of the screaming. "I really wish she would stop screaming it doesn't help one bit."_

_As if on cue she stopped her screaming and just whimpered. I sighed Happily and said "Much better." I don't know why but I think that me and this mystery girl would get along just fine._

_I left her alone and went down stairs and said "Emmett, Jasper… Could you guy's go and get some blood for our mystery girl please. So when she does wake up… Which I have a feeling that it is going to be much sooner then normal… She can get some blood into her system. Better yet… Go get a deer or a bear and bring it back alive."_

_Emmett got to his feet first and said "IT'S BEAR HUNTING TIME!!!" He skipped out the door saying in a sing song voice "Were off to get a bear. To bring back Alive, Because, because, because!!! Of the wonderful fun it gives!"_

_I rolled my eyes and Jasper chuckled and followed Emmett outside._

_Me and Rose walked to towards the girl's room. "Just wondering… Rose… Have you ever been taught how to fight?" She raised an eyebrow and said "And what brought this on?"_

_I sighed and looked at her and said "I mean… I know you have lived longer than me. But I don't really know you all that well." She smiled and said "I know the basic's but that's about it. Why?" I smiled and said "Once our mystery girl is up… Were so goanna have a fight match." _

_Rose grinned and said "Could be fun. Probably much more fun then shopping." I giggled and we feel into silence as the girl's heart started to speed up._

_I looked over at Rose and moved her over to the door and stood in front of Rose as the girl's heart stopped altogether. She moved her fingers and then she opened her eyes. _

_She looked around the room and when she saw me she stood up slowly and said "You're the angel that saved me."_

_If she could I bet she would be crying. I heard Rose giggle and then I sighed and I slowly walked over to the girl but she wouldn't have me walking at that slow of a pace. _

_She ran vampire speed towards me and hugged me in a death grip. I gasped and said "You need to be loosen your grip on me please."_

_She did as I asked and said "Sorry… Umm… What am I?" I looked down at her and smiled and sat her on the bed and Rose watched us. She looked at Rose and gasped and said "NO WAY! THERE ARE MORE THEN JUST ONE ANGEL!" Rose giggled and came over and sat beside her._

"_Were not Angels…." The girl looked at us and then I sighed and said "What's your name?" She looked at us and smiled and said "My name is Katherine Melody. But you can call me Kat." She smiled at us warmly. _

_I smiled and said "Do you remember anything from your human life?" She looked at me and I sighed and said "Okay Kat… Your not a human anymore… You're a vampire."_

_She burst out into giggles and said "Your kidding right." Rose grabbed her hand and said "Do you feel that burn in the back of your throat?" She nodded her head and said "So it's really true?" I nodded my head and said _

"_You cant sleep, you never age, you're frozen at the age you are forever. You're going to drink blood but you have a choice. You can drink Human blood or Animals. The only way to kill yourself is to ripe you're self apart and burn your remains." She looked at me sadly._

_She played with her hands that were in her lap and Both me and Rose grabbed one of her hands in our own._

"_Well… If I have to chose I want to stay with you if that's alright… And everything from my human memories are fuzzy." Me and Rose smiled and I gapped at her… She was taking this in way to calmly._

"_Would you like to do the animal blood diet?" she nodded her head and I smiled at her and said "My Name is Isabella Marie Sawn-Cullen But please call me Bella. This." I gestured towards Rose "Is Rosalie Lee-Ann Hale-Cullen." Rose smiled at her and said "But please call me Rose."_

_She smiled brightly and hugged Rose and said "Thank you." she looked back at me and said "What happened to me?" I smiled sadly and said "Well.. Our brother was deeply hurt by the girl he loved and he turned back over to the human blood diet…" I looked at her face and saw that she held sadness in her eyes. But I wasn't sure if it was for herself or for Jasper._

"_I came here to Alaska to go to school. But I was wondering around the town. I kind of smelled you're blood and found Jasper drinking your blood… I got him to stop and he will be living with us along with some of my close family." She looked shocked but I ignored it and went on._

"_Well I consider them my Family." She looked determined and said "I'll trust anyone you do Bella." Rose gapped at her just like I did and I smiled warmly and said "I'm sure everyone will love you… But do you know where your parents are?"_

_She frowned and said "I moved here by myself actually. From what I CAN remember was that they never wanted me and kicked me out." Both me and Rose hugged her and Rose said "We will take care of you Kat I promise." She smiled and wrapped her arms around us and said "Thank you Rose… Bella." She seemed really happy and I couldn't help but smiled at her like Rose. _

_We both took one of her hands again and said "Let's get you some cloths." we dragged her towards my closet and I got her a pair of white skinny's and a purple t-shirt that said 'HERE ME ROAR!' it had Blue lips with vampire teeth and blood dripping down the pure white teeth._

_She giggled and changed into those and smiled and said "I cant wait to meet the rest of your family… But… Ummm… I'm kind of thirsty…" I smiled and said "Don't worry Jasper and Emmett are bringing you something."_

_We went and sat on the front porch and waited for the guys. But when Jasper and Emmett returned they saw that she was a wake and Jasper looked at her and you could see that he was depressed and Emmett let the bear go and then I took Kat's hand and lead her over to the bear. She looked afraid of it. _

"_Don't worry Kat… Just let your blood lust take over. I wont let you hurt any of us." She smiled at me warmly and sighed and took a deep breath and you could see that she just let it go and she jumped onto the bear's back as it scampered away from us._

_She didn't spill any blood._

_She did it all like she had done this a million times._

_We all were shocked frozen._

_She looked back towards me and said… "What?" _

_To make things better._

_There were two car's coming down the drive way that we heard. And she looked towards the drive way and she looked happy beyond relief and said "THERE HERE BELLA!" Jasper and Emmett both looked at her mouth's opened._

_How could she be as calm and collective as I was when I was a newborn?_

_It just didn't make sense. I sighed and said smiling "Kat come here." She was by my side and said "Yes?" I smiled and said "Before you meet the others. This." I pointed towards Emmett "Is my goof of a brother Emmett. He is Rose's husband. And this." I pointed towards Jasper "Is Jasper… My brother that I found with you…"_

_Jasper smiled sadly at her and said "Look im really sor---" He was cut off because Kat was hugging him tightly and said "THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!" Jasper looked shocked and then I smiled._

"_We will explain everything latter. Basically this life is the greatest gift you gave her Jasper." She smiled at Jasper and then looked at me and then said "It really is Jasper."_

_He looked somewhat happier and said "Umm Your welcome?" She smiled and said "Once again THAKN YOU!" She skipped over to me and said in a sing song voice "Let's go meet your family!" We all went to the porch and waited. Once the two car's came into view I saw that Carlisle and Esme were early… Their face's were priceless._

_I couldn't believe this but I was happy to have the Cullen family together in one house minus two people. This time around im spending my school year with Nic, Angel, Shane, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Kat, and Jasper. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I was truly happy to be where I am._

_The only question I had to ask myself was…_

_Do I truly believe there is no such thing called luck?_

_

* * *

_

_**Anyways So there is Chapter 3 ^.^ and I named the new girl after **_Dazzled-Midnight-Melody _**She has been reviewing ever since the begging of How lucky can a girl be and she was the first person to convince me to start the Sequel.**_

_**So this is me showing my thanks to you Katherine ^.^ I hope you like her personality. Also I loved her first words towards Rose and Bella.**_

_**Please Review and let me know what you think!**_

**_Love, RangerRainbow (Kayla_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Why hello everyone! I am back as some of you may have noticed and I have decided that my story **_A Black Rose For Your Death _**Is no longer going to be continued… I have just lost my mojo for that story and I'm not sure if I can do it justice anymore. I know what I planned for it but I just can't write that much for chapters anymore. I lost my 'Sight' for the planning of chapters for it. Only because I have been away from writing for so long D;= it just all went dead in my head.**_

_**So I'm sorry if any of you liked it and still want me to go on with it but I can't bring myself to do so. But if no one is willing to adopt it then I will try to finish it I promise! .**_

_**The stories that I have going on right now are in fact **_

The Tangled Web That Is My Life

And

There is such a thing called luck.

And I just started another story. I wrote it way back in April…. It's called

It all starts here… It's a Bella and Jasper story.

_**But pretty soon I'll have another story for you all to read! It's going to be a Jasper Bella Story and my good friend **_Dazzled-Midnight-Melody _**Is going to be my Beta for the new story!**_

_**But I'm not going to spoil it for anyone! It's up and I think it's pretty dam good if I do say so myself. xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Kat: I WANNA BE A FAIRY PRINCESS! **

**Emmett: I WANNA BE AN AMERICAN VAMPIRE!**

**Rose: Emmett…. You are an American vampire.**

**Kat: Yeah Emmett… At least go along with it…**

**Emmett: Fine…. I WANNA BE A LOLLY POP!**

**Me: Really Emmett? Well guess what I want?**

**Jasper: Money? A job? A life?**

**Kat: JASPER! DON'T BE MEAN TO OUR GOD! SHE WRITES ABOUT US!**

**Jasper: But?**

**Kat: You changed me there for you must love what I love! Weather you like it or not!**

**Jasper: Fine…**

**Me: I WANNA BE A WEREWOLF!**

**Kat: But…. There is no such thing as a werewolf!**

**Me: GET OFF MY BACK WOMEN! I WANNA BE A WEREWOLF! **

**Kat: Fine =-=**

**Me: Yeah…. I also don't own twilight… But I wish I were a werewolf! There so awesome =D I'd be my own pet!**

**Kat: Ummm… Guys…. Is she always like this…**

**Emmett: ummm no?**

**Rose: She get's worse… Just wait and you will see!**

**Me: =O ROSE YOU'RE A PRETTY VAMPIRE! *pets Rose's hair* mmmm Pretty vampire =D**

**Rose: *grumbles* See?**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

**

* * *

**

I watched as Esme, and Carlisle both pulled up, and stop at the exact same time, and got out of their cars at the same time. It was kind of creepy how they were in sync with each other. They both walked up to all of us. They both looked up at Jasper like he was from some far a way land. Esme took him into her arms, and sobbed, Jasper wrapped his arms around her, he looked guilty for causing Esme to be like this. Carlisle took both Esme, and Jasper into his arms.

But then Kat Decided to join in, and they looked confused, and Kat said "GROUP HUG!" Everyone laughed a little, and we all joined the hug. Then after a while we all let go, and Esme scolded Jasper. "Never leave us like that again. Do you here me young man?" Jasper looked at the ground, and said in almost a whisper "Sorry mom."

She smiled at him, and said "Ah I can't stay mad at you." She hugged him again and he smiled. "Thanks mom."

I smiled, and cleared my throat, and said "Mom, Dad… This is Kat." I pulled Kat in front of me, and said "She's a newborn that actually just woke up… She's kind of like the way I was when I was a newborn." Carlisle looked at her, and smiled. Carlisle shaking her hand said "It's nice to meet you Kat." Kat looked at Esme hopefully, Esme smiled, and said "Welcome to the family Dear." Esme Hugged Kat, and she had the biggest smile on her face. You would swear it threatened to split her face in half.

Esme looked at me, and said "So what am I adding on to the house?" I smiled at Esme, and took her hand and Kat's hand and lead them into the house, and said "Well Emmett, and Rose have their room. Jasper, Kat, and Myself already have our own rooms… But you, and Carlisle are going to need your own. Matt, and Misty. Nic will want his own room as well. There going to be here tomorrow. So that's three rooms and three bath rooms. Nic will want his own study, and I'm sure Jasper, and Carlisle will want their own as well."

Esme smiled, and said "Alright. I am just going to have to barrow Jasper, and Emmett to help me build everything!" Kat giggled and said "Would you mind if I helped?" Esme looked at her, and smiled softly. "Of course you can help me sweetie. I wouldn't have it any other way." Esme took Kat out the back door, and called out to Jasper, and Emmett. "Emmett, Jasper I need you boy's to help me, and Kat." I giggled a little when Emmett ran past me with Jasper thrown over his shoulder. Jasper was pounding on his back screaming. "Emmett! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!"

You could hear Carlisle, and Rose chuckling along with me. Rose came into the house, and said "Bella Could you help me unpack everything in my room?" I looked at Carlisle, and smiled at him. "Don't mind me I'm going to go help Esme and the rest of the family." I looked back over to Rose, and said "Lead the way my sister!"

Rose lead the way to her room on the second floor of the house it was the room at the end of the hall way. It had the second best view. You could look out and see the sun set and see the lake from where we were. It truly was a beautiful sight. I couldn't wait till everyone was together again.

Rose brought me out of my thoughts when she said "Where to place the bed…" I smiled, and suggested she put it in the middle of the wall between the glass side of the house, and the wall near it on either side. "I mean then you could have like those nice drop thing's… Kind of like the drape from the ceiling that come's down the end of the bed." I showed her what I meant. When I let her see my thoughts. She squealed, and said "That would be just perfect!"

I smiled at her, and said "Well then let's get it started!" We went back downstairs to where Rose, and I left the paint, and everything else for her room, and we went to my room. We got changed into short's, and t-shirt's that we didn't mind getting paint on. We both grabbed a can of paint, and the rollers, and tray, and a few brushes. We headed back to her room, and started painting the walls. I did Emmett's wall blue, Rose did the other ones red.

See Rose, and Emmett have a deal. Rose get's two walls for all the thing's she loves, and Emmett is aloud one wall for all the thing's he likes. He didn't mind having one wall labeled as his. It actually looked pretty awesome. Once I was done with the wall and helping Rose with her last one we had to wait for them to dry. It would take about a day but I mean it really didn't matter all that much. Next we moved to my room, and went got different paint for mine. We got a can of black paint and a purple we also brought up a can of neon green paint so in about two days I could put design's on the walls. Once we walked down stairs it was dark outside, and we went out the back door only to walk into another part of the house that was almost together. It just needed the finishing touch's. Flooring, and paint, and then it would need furniture, and carpet.

Rose smiled, and said "Tomorrow you, me, and Esme are going to do some shopping for this side of the house! I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind." I smiled at the idea, and nodded. "That would be awesome!" Kat looked at me, and Rose as she came down the hall. "What about me?" I looked at Kat, and smiled. "I'm sorry Kat but, you're still a newborn. I'm not sure if you could handle being around all those people." she sighed and said "Alright." I hugged her, and said "But it just mean's you get to spend more time with the rest of the family!" she beamed at me, and said "I guess that's not so bad. But I swear if I have to listen to another lame joke from Emmett again… I wont be held responsible for what you may come home to Rose."

Rose giggled, and said "That's okay I'm use to it. What with Bella when she was a human." Rose laughed, and I huffed and said "Thanks love you to." Rose and Kt both patted me on the back, and at the same time said "There, there, Bella. We all love you."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading my story and i hope you all go to my profile and vote for which story you want to me to focus on._**

**_Much love RangerRainbow (Kayla)  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long... here's chapter 5._**

**_Thank you for all the wonderful review's and Alerts! _**

**_I also would love you a lot if everyone would stop by here - _**.net/forum/Twilight_Fanfiction_Challenges/87526/

_**I hope you do! Cause i think it's pretty dam awesome what Dazzled is doing for everyone!**_

**_I do not own anything... But the plot and the new character i threw in their!  
_**

* * *

_**Rose's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

I still couldn't quite believe that Jasper was back with us. I can't be more happy then the time that stupid what's his face's name is, idiot killed Lauren… I didn't really like her all that much. But I had to put up with it. I may not have liked it. But I did it to please Emmett. But only because it brought us to Bella.

Emmett hadn't really liked Lauren as well, he was more team Bella, than he was team Lauren. I know it's not a nice thought but it's what fate decided for us. Personally I wouldn't have it any other way. We don't have a controlling pixie anymore. A mind reading pervert that can't keep his nose out of other people's business or keep secrets. He was just as bad as Alice sometimes.

"So Rose, where are we going to head off to first?" I smiled at Bella from the passenger side her camorra. "How about we hit the home depot? It has just about everything we will need. If not we can always hit up other places." I shrugged my shoulders and then we were off…

* * *

_**Kat's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

I couldn't take it anymore. Emmett is driving me insane. How does everyone put up with him? "Kat. Why did the rabbit cross the road?" I thought about this and said with an evil smile, "It crossed the road so it could grab a hatchet so it could hack away at you because you act like a three year old?" Jasper chuckled and Emmett just stared at me and said. "Don't worry you'll get use to Emmett eventually." I sighed and said, "Cause that just make's me not want to punch him more or less." Emmett looked at me thoughtfully and said, "I bet I could whoop you're ass in mock fight!"

I grimaced, "A mock fight? What's a mock fight?" Emmett looked shocked and looked at jasper and said in disbelief, "Dude tell me she did not just say those words!" Jasper sighed and said, "Fine… She did not just say those words." Emmett looked back at me and began talking. "Okay Kat a mock fight is when two people go out and have a battle royal just for fun to see who wins. Get it?" I looked at Emmett and said, "You mean like street fighting? Wrestling kind of fighting? Or just school yard fight?"

Emmett pumped his fist into the air and said, "It's a combination of all of those!" I sighed and looked at Emmett and said. "If I win then I get to pick you're out fit's from now on. Deal?" Emmett looked at me and said. "Deal but if I win… Then I get to pick out you're outfits. But I think we should only do this for a month." Kat sighed and said, "Deal."

Emmett headed out side to the back of the house. I looked at Jasper and said, "Do you want to come and watch?" Jasper smiled and said, "And miss out on Emmett throwing a hissy fit... I think not!" I giggled and walked out to the back and saw Emmett stretching and he shook his arms and legs out and said, "Are you ready Kat?" I looked at him funny and said, "Dude what the hell are you doing?" Emmett glared at me and said, "DON'T JUDGE ME! just answer my question are you READY?" I giggled and said, "Yes Em I'm ready if you are." Emmett looked serious and said, "Okay Jasper count down please!" Jasper chuckled and said, "Alright... 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,2 and a half,2 and three quarters,2 and two quart-" Emmett glared at Jasper and said, "Dude anytime today please?" Jasper smiled and said, "1, and MOCK FIGHT!"

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

I watched as Rose went up ahead of me looking at bed's and couch's and lot's of other things that we were going to need in the house. I walked up behind her and said, "I think we should get that bed for Matt and Misty... Oh those couch's would be perfect for Jasper's study room. Oh and these would be perfect for Nic, and these one's for Carlisle..." Rose giggled and said "Settle down there." I smiled and took in a deep breath and looked at Rose and smiled and said "Sorry." I smiled sheepishly at Rose. Rose smiled back at me and said, "This is so Carlisle's den desk. It would be prefect!" I looked at what Rose was pointing at and I couldn't help but say.

"Screw Carlisle it's MINE!" Rose Laughed and said "In you're dreams." I giggled and said, "Yeah you're right... But only if I could dream." I smiled and went to look for a sale's person. "Hello miss how may I help you?" I smiled at the man and said, "I would like to make a list of thing's that I will need." Mr. Sale's person man dude smiled and said, "Sure just let me go and get a list of everything we have an I'll be right with you." I smiled gratefully and said, "Okay." When he started walking away their was a skip to his step and said, "By far the prettiest person to step in through those doors ever!" I giggled and went back to Rose and smiled.

An hour latter we were heading back to my house. The stuff I bought today would be here tomorrow morning. As soon as me and Rose got out of the car we heard Jasper yell, "1, and MOCK FIGHT!" me and Rose laughed because it was only a matter of time before Emmett got into a mock fight like he normally likes to do.

I saw Rose roll her eyes from the corner of my eyes. Rose walked in to the living room and flipped though a magazine. I went around to the back and sat beside Jasper and watched Kat and Emmett go at it. It was really funny to watch Emmett and Kat go at it like they are. In the end Kat had Emmett pinned down to the ground in a way she shouldn't have done. But Emmett being the idiot he is struggled and said out loud.

"WHAT IS WITH WOMEN AND PINNING ME LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME! IT'S NOT FAIR TO JIMMY!" Rose came out back and huffed and said. "Well little jimmy is gonna have to suffer." Kat was straddling Emmett's ass and had his arms twisted behind his back. "Really… Though…" Emmett whined… "Why does every girl that beat's me always wind up straddling MY ASS FOR?" Kat started to laugh and said though her fit's of laughter. "Have… You… Ever… Thought that… Maybe… They like your ass?"

Emmett sat up bolt right and stood up and grabbed his own with his hands and tried to look at it looking over his shoulder… "I mean… I can feel it but I just don't know… I never thought of it that way…" Emmett smiled at Bella and grinned and said. "Awww baby Bells like's big Em's ass…" I rolled my eyes and laughed and said… "Nah… To round… And besides… there is just to much of it Emmett…" Emmett looked defeated and said turning to Jasper… "Man you have to be honest about this Jasper…" Emmett turned around and shoved his ass is Jasper's face and said. "Is what Belly bear said true? Give it to me straight Jasper! IS MY ASS TO BIG!"

Emmett officially sounded like a girl… He even had the squeak in his voice. Jasper got up and stood as far from Emmett as possible and said. "Dude! Quite acting like a chick… And no Emmett… It's not to big…"

Rose, Kat, and myself were rolling on the ground laughing. We could not stop laughing for the life, that was Emmett's moments. He was such a teddy bear… It was just amazing how Emmett could be just so openly worried by what people say. It's just to funny.

Emmett stomped his foot like a girl and stormed all the way up to his room.

"Please tell me Emmett didn't stomp his foot…" Rose giggled and said. "I'll be back."

* * *

_**If anyone has any idea's they would like to see in the next chapter please let me know weather it's in a review or you PM me… I really have no idea what to do with the next chapter at all… D; **_

_**It suck's having writers block… That's why It took so long to get you this chapter… T-T I need idea's! So if you throw them at me left right and center I'm sure I'll get something… ^^**_

_**Thank you everyone! Love you all, I truly do…**_

_**RangerRainbow (Kayla)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I got stuck about at 2/3 of it all stuck on what to do with the part where the other coven come's in. D; Really sorry . I hope you like it o.o**_

_**Also…. I hope you all will check out my new story I just put up… o.e I know it seems like I make more stories then I do spending time finishing them… Also… I would like your opinion on trying to find a Beta for this story… I know it's kind of late to bring in a Beta… But yeah… I'm not completely sure…. **_

_***hyperventilating* I just think it would help me get all my thoughts out there and I might be looking for a new beta for my other story It all starts here…. Only because my current Beta for that story has kind of left and I haven't heard back from her at all for about two weeks… so yes…. Opinion's would be awesome at this moment. Thank you. And enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Emmett: **__I'm singing in the rain!_

_**Kayla: **__What the hell Emmett?_

_**Emmett: **__I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN! _

_**Kayla: **__once again… Emmett… What… Are… You…. Doing?_

_**Emmett: **__Duh…. I'm singing in the rain…._

_**Kayla: **__Emmett saying your singing in the rain and actually singing in the rain are two different things entirely…_

_**Emmett: **__oh….. But you don't own twilight…_

_**Kayla: **__Thank all that I love that I don't own it… o.e It would drive me insane… _

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When all things are considered I'm glad that I have everyone with me right now. I had Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Nic, Misty, Matt, Angel, Shane, and now even Kat. I really hope everything goes well when Nic's coven come's here… I Really hope they can get along with Kat.

I was so excited… I couldn't wait for Nic, Matt, Misty, Angle, and Shane to get here. IT was going to be so much fun! The delivery truck was starting to pull into our long drive way. I jumped up and said to everyone. "Make it look like you just got out of bed STAT! The truck will be here in five minutes people!" I quickly went into the kitchen and started to make waffles. I pulled out the fruit I had brought back yesterday afternoon and a pitcher of orange juice.

Jasper and Kat were having a get to know you session some where on the mountain because they didn't want the humans that were coming here today to be put in a dangerous situation. We didn't ask them to leave they just thought it would be in the humans best interest. Really this food was for the humans. I put plates in the sink and knifes and forks and pulled out the syrup and whip cream, and everything that I use to love on waffles.

There was a bunch of different berries and everything. The truck pulled up and the human's came out of the truck and Gasped at the sight of the house. "Joe that house is so freaking beautiful." The other nodded I think. They came up to the door and rang the door bell. Carlisle answered the door and said. "Hello." One of the guy's answered and I was guessing it was the guy named Joe. "Hi were here with your furniture order." Carlisle smiled and said "Why don't you come on in. We will show you where to put everything and then we will take it on from there. My son Emmett, and my daughter's will help you unload some thing's as well."

They both stepped into the house and gasped and said. "Sir your house is just beautiful." As they both gazed out the one wall that was made of glass. Esme went out of the kitchen and said. "Are you boy's hungry? There's left over Waffle's and strawberries and whip cream and syrup left over from our breakfast if you want them."

They both looked at Esme and there eye's went wide… "Ummm Sure… As long as you don't mind." They looked to Carlisle and I couldn't help but giggle and said towards them. "Really you would question if people offered you food? I mean it's the least we could do seems how were so out of the way of civilisation and all." they turned around and looked at me and both there mouth's fell open. I rolled my eye's and said. "Close your moths… Unless your trying to catch flies by all mean's keep them open."

I turned around and headed towards the living room and sat on one of the couch's and laid on it on my stomach and kept my legs in the air kicking them back and forth in the air as I watched the foot ball game Emmett put on. I could help but grin as the humans began to talk to each other about how pretty everything here was and how they thought me and Esme were hot. If only they got to see Rose… I shook my head and said. "Just you wait Rose… If they were gob smacked about me… They'll be the living dead when they see you and turn into a mindless zombie." Rose giggled and said "Thanks Bell's." I grinned and said "No problem."

As soon as they finished eating Esme went in and started clearing the table and said. "Now chop chop and get to work boy's." They both said at the same time. "Yes Ma'am." I could almost hear Esme's grin.

Myself, Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle went outside to help them unload all of our stuff. Once we got outside and to the back of the truck the two humans took notice of Rose and you could just feel the lust come off them in waves. I grinned at Rose and mouthed to her. "Told you so." She rolled her eyes and said "Well let's hurry up and get this all done before our friends get here." They just nodded there heads in a trance and we got to it. Soon after that they were done and they left and I singed for everything.

Once they were gone Me and Rose started putting everything in everyone's rooms. I was so excited I knew that everyone would be here with in two hours. I couldn't help but be giddy for some reason. I really hoped that they would all get along with Kat. I mean why wouldn't they? She was perfectly nice in everyway. "Hey Bella!" Kat shouted from the back door. "We're back!" I smiled and ran down stairs, and grabbed her hand and dragged her up stairs to her room. She gasped in shock.

I smiled guilty at her and said. "I wasn't sure what you would like. But I thought because you seemed to sort of like my room I would just spice it up a bit from what mine is like. Well furniture wise that is." A smile slowly crept it's way on her face from the shocked expression and she launched herself at me. I caught her and spun us around in a circle with her momentum.

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so full of life that it blew me away. Considering we no longer had a heart beat. But it's what you were given and sometimes you just have to go with the flow.

I could faintly here the engine of a car slowing down and the blinking of a turning signal of two different car's. I went out to the deck to wait for them to get here. I could here Matt and Misty arguing over something so silly. "Well Matt I know you don't like pink but I felt like trying it out." Matt sighed and said "Come on Misty… Really that shade of pink? Its just to much." I could just see Misty smile evilly towards him. "Well then I guess you'll have to live with this." Matt groaned and said. "Who's being the childish one now Misty?"

"Would you two stop talking you're driving me Insane for the love of mud!" Nic said. I couldn't help but giggle at what they saying. Kat was right there beside me as well. "Are they always like this?" I nodded my head and looked at the cars as they came into view. Once they got out of there cars I couldn't hold my excitement in, and ran to the first car which held Angel and Shane. They were by far the most loveable people in the world. He still had his pricing in his lip. I remember back to when I asked about it.

`~; memory ;~'

"_Shane!" I ran towards him and jumped into his awaiting arms. He was like a new daddy to me in ways I never really thought he would be to me. But all the same he is who he is and that's a loving person. _

"_Yes little one?" I smiled up at him and reached out to his lip ring and asked. "Why do you have a lip ring Shane?" He smiled and said "Well when I was turned it was stuck in there and ever since then it has never healed over because the metal ring was there while I was human. I'm quite thankful for it though." I looked at him funny and said. "Why's that?" He grinned and said "Because I love this piercing. It defines who I am, don't cha think?"_

_I giggled and said "So you love it that much?" I asked fingering it with my middle finger. He grinned and said "Why wouldn't I Bel-la."_

"_Yes Bella he really dose love that thing that he keeps in his face everyday and every second of the day." He smiled at Angel and said. "And you love it to don't you Angel?" She giggled and nodded her head. I just shook my head and said. "Get your mind out of that place I'm not aloud in." I said with a horrified expression. They just kept on laughing and I tucked my head into Shane's shoulder and mumbled "Dam vampires."_

`~; End of memory ;~'

"SHANE!" I squealed and launched myself at him in a hug. I was so happy they were all here but they all knew that I had a special connection with everyone in different ways. It's just the way things are.

Shane held me at arm's length and looked in my eyes and smiled and said "There's the Bella I know and love." I huffed and said pushing my hand in his face in a forceful voice. "I've always been here dummy." I glared at him playfully. He couldn't help but laugh. Angel came around the car and hugged me and said. "BELLA! Why didn't you come and see us last year missy?" I looked at the ground and said. "Sorry. I was going to but then something happened." I said with a very distasteful thought in mind.

Matt, Misty, and Nic came up behind me and waited. Nic tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and hugged him and said "How are you doing Nic?" He smiled down at me and said "Fine fine… Now I believe that there was areason for us to come here?" he said quirking an eye brow. I laughed and said. "It can wait while I hug the last two people that haven't been hugged." I hugged Matt and Misty, and then lead everyone in to the house so everyone else could greet them.

Everyone said there hello's and talked for about a total of 10 seconds before Nic said. "Alright let's just get to the case at hand." He pointed at Jasper's red eye's and said "So you slipped and you would like our support after you just up and left?" I glared at Nic and said. "Nic it's not his fault he left and went back to feeding from humans. Alice, and Edward are to blame for what they did, and you know it." He nodded his head and said.

"Sorry Jasper." Jasper smiled sadly and said "It's alright I disserved that." Nic smiled and said. "So what is it that you need from me exact ally Bella?" I smiled and looked towards the kitchen and said. "Well…. I found Jasper in the middle of feeding and yeah long story short… A human got turned… And I wanted your help with her if you don't mind." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed and said. "Really… Bella I know you can do it by yourself. Your more than able to do it hell even Jasper is! The whole Cullen family is. But you just wanted to set it all up so we could all be here didn't you." I glared at Nic and my eyes started to turn shift to the color blue. Even after all this time my gift's still came out when I was mad. I still needed to get it under control.

"If you dislike being with us so much then why even come?" I said pointing at Nic. "It's that we don't like being with you. Just stop telling us lie's so we do come." I glared at him more and said "Well then… Seems how you wont listen to what happened…. KAT GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" I screamed. She came in quickly and stopped right beside me and looked towards me before looking at everyone else, and said. "Bella it's alright I'm sure he didn't mean it that way." I looked at Kat and glared and for once I was scaring the newborn that I had loved since she woke up and said. "Really Kat… Look him in the eyes and then tell me that you wouldn't forgive him for saying those words to you."

Kat did as I said but only got to the part of staring into his eyes. They both seemed to stop breathing at the same time and there eyes went wide. Kat said to me. "Bella… What's this funny thing I'm feeling?"

* * *

**_Please review! let me know what you thought... First person to review will get a shout out on the next chapter! This was orginally 2,533 words long.  
_**


	7. AN

AUTHORS NOTICE FOR YOU TO READ

Now I know my writing strucher isn't that great... But just so you all know i'm redoing all my stories chapters and fixing everythng... So there might be more things i'll add to them... .

I'm going to fix my typing mistakes and make sure that everything flows seems how i didn't use a beta for just about all my stories but for the one's that I did i'm not going to touch at all... I will repost in my stories to let you all know that i have finished and if you wish to re-read them which you might actually want to do when i'm done because their might be a few changes... I'm not sure if i'm going to make new changes but i will list all the changes for you in the end, when i'm done fixng all my mistakes.

Thank you for reading my stories and reading them to the end... It makes me proud bow i just need to fix them so i'll be happy. I'll admit there are times where i go and re read what i wrote and soemtimes i wonder why the hell i didn't get get someone to beta my stories... =/

Love RangerRainbow (aka Kayla)


End file.
